A KISS?
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Entah mahluk apa yang merasuki Sakura di pagi ini hingga membuat kekasihnya menjadi liar seperti itu. Huh meskipun Sasuke mengakui kalau ia benar-benar tergoda, jika bukan karena permintaan nenek seramnya mungkin pagi tadi adalah pagi yang indah untuk menyantap kekasihnya.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Ficlet, AU, OOC

…

Summary:

Entah mahluk apa yang merasuki Sakura di pagi ini hingga membuat kekasihnya menjadi liar seperti itu. Huh meskipun Sasuke mengakui kalau ia benar-benar tergoda, jika bukan karena permintaan konyol nenek seramnya, mungkin pagi tadi adalah pagi yang terindah untuk menyantap kekasihnya.

…

 **A KISS?**

By **Diarmuid Excalibur**

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tampan sejuta pesona itu kini tengah tidur dengan gaya yang mampu membuat para wanita meleleh jika melihatnya. Pemuda _ravens_ itu terlelap sambil bergumul dengan selimut tebal hangatnya. Tidurnya terusik karena sesuatu yang mengganggu, tubuhnya seperti tertimpa sesuatu. Dengan malas, ia mencoba mengintip melalui celah matanya yang sedikit terbuka.

Netra hitamnya membulat dan langsung bangun seketika saat tahu jika sesuatu yang menimpa tubuhnya itu adalah Sakura yang tengah menduduki perutnya. Gadis merah muda itu hanya memakai kemeja tipis milik Sasuke yang sedikit kebesaran. Jangan lupakan bahwa kekasih merah mudanya itu langsung jatuh terjengkang karena gerakan refleks Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat celana dalam warna _pink_ nya terekspos dengan sempurna.

Oh, _shit_! Apa ini mimpi indah di pagi hari?

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Pekikan seseorang terdengar nyata dan membuat Sasuke lansung menoleh pada sumber suara. Heh, jadi ini bukan mimpi dan Sakura benar-benar ada di sini? Lagipula…

"Sedang apa kau, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan alis mengeryit penuh selidik.

Sakura tersenyum. Dengan kemeja yang melorot menampilkan _bra_ hitamnya, ia merangkak mendekati Sasuke lalu mengurung pemuda itu hingga wajah mereka berhadapan membuat Sasuke terbengong dengan apa yang terjadi di pagi ini.

"Sasuke-kun~" Sakura mengedipkan mata dengan senyum menggoda, gadis merah muda itu memainkan jari-jari lentiknya di bibir Sasuke membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi merinding dibuatnya.

"Aku punya poster Orochimaru yang terbaru." Perkataan Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya lalu melompat ke arah meja Sasuke mencari-cari benda yang dikatakan kekasihnya. Sungguh, itu adalah idolanya sepanjang masa. Namun setelah dicari-cari benda itu tidak ada, Sakura sadar kalau ia sedang dikerjai Sasuke.

"Tsk!" decaknya langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke menuju dapur untuk minum teh bersama calon mertua.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, pemuda yang kini bersembunyi di kamar mandi itu sedikit bernapas lega karena kekasih merah mudanya telah meninggalkan kamarnya. Entah mahluk apa yang merasuki Sakura di pagi ini hingga membuat kekasihnya menjadi liar seperti itu. Huh meskipun Sasuke mengakui kalau ia benar-benar tergoda, jika bukan karena permintaan konyol nenek seramnya untuk tidak melakukan seks sebelum menikah mungkin pagi tadi adalah pagi yang terindah untuk menyantap kekasihnya.

Bergegas ia berganti pakaian dan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk sendirian di dapur ditemani secangkir teh di atas meja makan.

"Mana _Kaa-san_?" tanyanya setelah mendapati Sakura yang sendirian di meja makan.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel dan menatap Sasuke yang terlihat rapi, celana selutut dengan kaos hitam yang digunakan pemuda itu membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke karena kesal gadis itu terus tersenyum aneh ketika ia berjalan melewatinya membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya yang kini terlihat merah mengkilat.

"Apa itu baru?" tanyanya lagi dengan menaikkan alis setelah melihat apa yang dipakai di bibir Sakura berbeda dari biasanya.

Tanpa mendapat jawaban, Sasuke menghela napas lalu membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sebuah tomat berwarna merah yang terlihat menggiurkan. Kemudian ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke lemari es sambil memakan tomat besar merahnya dengan tatapan tertuju pada kekasih merah mudanya yang kini mulai beranjak menghampirinya. Lagi-lagi dengan senyum aneh dan gerakan-gerakan menggoda yang membuat Sasuke merinding kembali.

"S-Sakura."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya saat Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya membuat _bra_ hitamnya kembali terlihat dengan jelas.

"Aku mau."

Mau?

Sasuke menatap tomat di tangannya yang tinggal setengah. Kalau kekasihnya mau tinggal katakan saja kan, tidak perlu bersikap aneh dengan membuat gerakan-gerakan sensual yang menggoda iman. Membuat Sasuke gerah saja. Bagaimana seandainya Sasuke khilaf?

"Nih!" ketusnya sembari menyodorkan tomat di tangannya.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya kesal tanpa mengambil tomat di tangan Sasuke. Kenapa kekasihnya marah hanya karena ia bersikap aneh? Kalau saja Sasuke tidak dingin dan mengerti keinginannya mungkin Sakura tidak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti ini. Ya ya keinginan Sakura adalah berciuman dengan Sasuke karena selama mereka berpacaran Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun menciumnya. Ti-da-k-per-na-h.

"Kau tidak mau?" Sasuke kembali memakan tomatnya hingga habis membuat Sakura menelan ludah melihat bibir basah Sasuke yang begitu menggoda. Bagaimana rasanya jika bibir itu menyentuh bibirku? Pikiran itu terus berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Sakura mendengar dari Ino jika seorang gadis dicium oleh kekasihnya untuk pertama kali maka gadis itu sangat beruntung dan akan merasa bahagia karena itu artinya ia dicintai oleh kekasihnya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah menciumnya apa itu berarti Sasuke tidak mencintainya? Apa Sasuke tidak menginginkannya?

"Bersiap-siap lah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura membelalakan mata, pemuda itu berbalik meninggalkannya. Tidak, Sakura tidak boleh membiarkan Sasuke pergi. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertama pemuda itu. Dan Sakura harus melakukannya. Ya, ia harus melakukannya. Sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun!"

CUP

Sasuke merasa dirinya seperti tersengat listrik ketika Sakura menarik kaosnya kemudian menciumnya tepat di bibir milik pemuda itu. Mata hitamnya membulat sempurna dengan jantung berpacu di luar kendali. Tubuhnya mematung tak bisa bergerak akibat suhu tubuh yang tiba-tiba memanas. Demi apa pun, sekian lama ia menahan untuk melakukan ini kenapa malah Sakura yang memulainya?

Gadis merah muda itu melepaskan pagutannya kemudian menatap Sasuke yang masih mematung. " _Arigatou_." ucapnya lembut sembari bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke namun pelukan tiba-tiba dari kekasihnya membuat Sakura tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana.

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" Sasuke menyeringai menatap Sakura yang mencoba melepaskan dari rengkuhannya.

"L-Lepaskan aku, aku hanya ingin berciuman denganmu!"

"Hoh, hanya berciuman katamu? Kau melukai harga diriku karena merebut ciuman pertamaku." Sasuke semakin menyeringai mendengar perkataan Sakura. Pemuda itu membelai wajah Sakura dengan lembut membuat kekasihnya memerah seketika.

"Kau tahu? Selama ini aku terus menahannya untuk tidak melakukan hal ini, tapi kau dengan beraninya membangunkan singa yang sedang kelaparan. Itu artinya…" Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, kemudian ia berbisik di telinga Sakura dengan nada sensual. "Aku harus menyantapmu, _ne_ Sakura?"

Dengan satu gerakan Sasuke mengangkat tubuh gadis itu ke bahunya, pemuda itu terus berjalan dengan mulut bersiul-siul menuju arah kamarnya tanpa mengindahkan suara Sakura yang terus menrus meminta dilepaskan. Mulai detik ini Sasuke tidak peduli dengan permintaan konyol neneknya. Toh jika Sakura hamil pun Sasuke memang sudah siap menjadi seorang ayah.

Dan Sakura, sepertinya ini adalah pelajaran untukmu agar tidak membangunkan seorang Sasuke yang sedang kelaparan?

.

.

TAMAT


End file.
